Te revoir ? Version Matoine !
by Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan
Summary: Plusieurs chapitres... avec du WTF, du Lemon, de l'Aaaaamour, un Sex Shop, des Balais, etc ! Avec un Rating M ! Pardon Mathieu Sommet, pardon Antoine Daniel... :')


Bonjour petit lecteur !

Bonjour Péni. (Mon amie à qui je dédi la FanFic)

Voilà la Fanfiction que je t'ai promis ! :D

Je ne suis aucunement responsable des retardement psychologique du a la lecture de cette FanFic !

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

Chap : 01

Antoine et Mathieu doivent se revoir c'est inévitable...

Nyo, JDG, Bob, Kriss et beaucoup d'autres étaient perdu dans leurs pensées. Comment allait réagirent ces deux gamins ?!

Il aurait bien fait autrement mais Antoine était le seul à pouvoir calmer Mathieu face au putain d'aphrodisiaque que Kriss a acheté au Sex Shop près de chez lui pour donné du pep's a Mathieu qui 'était pas préssé de se trouver une petite amie.

Si seulement les fantasmes du jeune homme ne concernaient pas le présentateur de WTC avec qui il était en froid depuis 2 ans maintenant...

Il allait mal le prendre, c'est inévitable. Quel merde.

Antoine rentra le bar, s'en suivi un silence de mort durant lequel il analysait l'état de Mathieu et la gene des personnes qui l'avait prié de venir de toute urgence...

Antoine brisa le silence :

- Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt. Répondirent-ils de façon bien trop synchrone.

Ceci montrait très clairement l'appréhension qu'ils avaient suite a la réaction d'Antoine.

Et voilà, il ne fallut pas plus longtemps a Mathieu pour essayer d'avoir les lèvres du plus vieux contre les siennes. Il bloqua Mathieu et ses lèvres de justesse.

- Ant...oine, An..t ... oi... ne.

Il resta bouche bée ! Non ! Ils n'avaient pas fait sa ?! Ils lui avaient mélangé de l'aphrodisiaque avec de l'alcool ?! Avec toute la folie dans l'air et le mal qu'il lui a fait auparavant ? Et c'était lui qu'on appelait pour "soulagé Mathieu, qui ne semblait, comme par hasard, ne intéresser qu'a lui !

- Mathieu lache moi ! Tu devrais te repo...

Il empoigna le col d'Antoine et colla leurs lèvres.

-Bon, bah bonne aprem vous deux !

En 2/3 mouvement ils étaient seul dans le bar.

Mathieu gémit et se mit a se frotter à Antoine qui n'arrivait pas à empêcher son cerveau de générer les images des scènes des nombreux Matoine qu'il avait lu en compagnie de sa main droite.

-S'il..il te...ee pl..aiii..ait..

Décidément, la voix suave de Mathieu ne l'aidait pas reprendre contenance et repousser ses pulsions.

-Non ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne te rend pas compte... de... MATHIEU ! Stop ! N..n..oon...

Mathieu passait sa main sous le pantalon d'Antoine, ou une belle bosse c'était formé.

Il déplaça la main du plus vieux vers sa propre protubérance et réclama des caresses. Antoine perdait toute sa motivation a une vitesse fulgurante, il massait déjà la bosse le plus jeune avec avidité. Il se tordait et gémissait sous ses doigts.

La chemise d'Antoine demeurait sur le sol avec le reste de leurs vêtements, il ne restait que leurs sous-vêtements...

Leurs lèvres avidement collées, leurs corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre. Il ne tenu plus et arracha le sous-vêtements de Mathieu, dévoilant la verge du garçon.

La présence d'autan de vitre gênait partiellement Antoine qui tira le jeune homme dans la 1ère pièce : le cagibi.

Il allonga Mathieu sur le sol et s'appliqua à lécher chaques parcelles de peau du jeune homme. Il voulait imprimer le gout de Mathieu sur sa langue, le voir se tortiller d'impatience, le voir réclamer ses caresses.

-Aaan..toine ! J..Je veeux ..te s...sen...tiir... en... Mmhf..

Il ne pu finir cette phrase a cause de la bouche désireuse d'Antoine.

-Alo..ors humidifie ça...

Il lui mit alors le manche a balais devant la bouche, le jeune exécuta les mots du plus vieux avec un sex appeal inhumain.

-Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal...

-Ou..i

Il enfoncit alors le manche du balais, provoquant un léger cri de la part de Mathieu. Il attendit un peu avant de faire de lent, très lent va et viens avec le manche.

-Pluu..u...s, s'ii..il t..e pl...ai..it...

-Im...pacient.

La voix rauque d'Antoine produit un long frisson dans tout le corps de Mathieu.

Il lui sortit donc le manche a balais, ce qui valu un très leger grognement mécontent, vite oublié quand Antoine lui rappel la présence d'autre chose qui a besoin d'être satisfait et qui est plus gros qu'un manche à balais.

Sa y est il ne font plus qu'un. Ils ne sont plus que juste 2 corps emplient de désir se mouvant, gémissant.

Leurs esprits perdent totalement pied, sursurrant leurs noms l'un à l'autre. Tout simplement avant de s'assoupir dans le cagibi.

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

Commentez bande de plancton !

C'est que le chap. 1 alors Follow ! :3


End file.
